Lección de Ruina
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: Es un ZADR [Zim x Dib]. Dib se infiltra una vez más dentro de la casa de Zim e invade su privacidad al tomar fotografías dentro de su laboratorio. ¡Suficiente! Zim no lo tolerará más, es hora de enseñarle al humano una lección. Aunque al final, será una lección para ambos.
1. Infiltrado

**PAREJA: Zim x Dib [ZADR]**

**ADVERTENCIA: Violencia y Sexo explícito… supongo.**

_Bien, este es mi segundo Fic de Invasor Zim y el primer ZADR que es sin lugar a dudas mi pareja favorita. Amo a Zim y adoro a Dib, por lo que no pude evitar escribir esto y no será lo último que lean de mí en cuanto a IZ concierne.  
_

* * *

Pasaron 3 años terrícolas en los que Zim había estado varias ocasiones a casi nada de lograr su objetivo, conquistar la sucia bola de tierra. Lo único que se lo impedía era la presencia de ese… ese estúpido mono-humano llamado Dib que continuaba con su papel de defensor de la Tierra. ¿Por qué no lo había matado? Es decir, si quisiera ya lo habría hecho ¿o no? Su debilucho cuerpo humano no era nada que no pudiera atravesar con alguna de sus patas robóticas o bien con alguna de sus armas letales.

-Riiiing- Sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase, y a su vez le había sacado de sus pensamientos. No terminó de escuchar lo que decía el maestro, simplemente tomó sus cosas y se marchó de ahí, aún tenía una clase más antes de la ansiada salida.

Caminaba sin prestar atención a su camino, no tenía muchos ánimos en sí, sólo deseaba regresar a su base y trabajar en su más reciente plan que traería ruina al mundo. Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no notó al chico que se dirigía al mismo punto que él, inminentemente chocaron.

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas estúpido humano!- Atacó sin importarle fuera su culpa. Estaba a punto de empujar al humano idiota cuando notó que se trataba de Dib.

-¡Tú fuiste el que chocó conmigo!- Respondió Dib alterado ante lo obvio, el Irken le miraba con ira; Dib sabía la verdadera razón de su enojo y lo disfrutaba. Si bien la gravedad de la Tierra le había sido benéfica a Zim que había ganado unos buenos centímetros de estatura, no era suficiente ya que a penas y le llegaba a la barbilla, por lo que el alienígena se veía forzado a alzar la mirada para confrontarle.

-¡Mientes!- Contestó finalmente y se adelantó a entrar al salón de clases donde el profesor ya esperaba. Se sentó hasta el frente como era su costumbre, donde no apestaba tanto a humano y podía escuchar las clases a la perfección pero para su sorpresa Dib que usualmente se sentaba atrás o del otro lado, esta vez había optado por sentarse a **su** lado, cosa que asustó a sus viejos compañeros de la primaria que esperaban que en cualquier momento comenzaran con alguna de sus discusiones. Zim tenía los puños fuertemente apretados esperando algún movimiento por parte del chico pero esto no sucedió, finalmente se relajó en su asiento, Dib no le prestaba la menor atención.

Física, una de las pocas clases que compartía actualmente con el Dib y que le resultaba en extremo aburrida, nada que él no supiera, incluso su conocimiento era mucho mayor que eso que trataban los humanos hacer pasar por "física".

Pero…ahora que lo pensaba, ya casi no veía a su némesis, más que en las tres clases que compartían en toda la semana, ni siquiera les tocaba el receso juntos.

-Pss… pssss…. Pásalo- Lo sacó ahora de sus pensamientos el humano que se sentaba atrás de él, le ofrecía un papelito; Zim lo miró con desconfianza pero terminó tomándolo.

-Se lo mandan a Dib- Le dijo su compañero en un susurro manteniendo la identidad del remitente en completo secreto. Zim en lugar de pasarlo desdobló el pequeño pedazo de papel y leyó su contenido.

- "Dib quería decirte que me gustas mucho, besos"- Hizo una mueca de disgusto, lo dobló de nueva cuenta y lo arrojó al piso.

Nuevamente abordó sus pensamientos, miró de reojo a Dib que no despegaba su vista del profesor y tomaba notas. Las chicas le consideraban atractivo, la adolescencia le había sentado bien al chico que era alto, delgado… no podía apreciar bien su cuerpo pues siempre vestía su gabardina negra y ni Educación Física tenían juntos pero eso sí, seguía con su gran cabezota y sus anteojos; pero sus facciones eran increíblemente finas y poseía unos grandes ojos color miel que en conjunto con su tés pálida resaltaban intensamente.

Dib pareció sentirse observado y volteó a verlo, Zim simplemente fingió estar viendo a la ardilla que jugueteaba frente a la ventana y no prestarle atención. El terrícola le ignoró y se concentró de nuevo en sus apuntes.

Sí, era atractivo aunque en el fondo no había cambiado en nada, seguía con su increíble obsesión por lo paranormal y eso a su vez alejaba a las chicas que a pesar de considerarlo atractivo pensaban que había algo malo con su persona, en conclusión… que estaba loco. Eso era bueno, que siguiera siendo su mismo enemigo de siempre, a pesar de que su relación de enemistad había cambiado tanto; a su vez le molestaba puesto que si bien se había cansado de tratar de demostrarle a los estúpidos humanos que él era alienígena, aún seguía esforzándose por estropear sus brillantes planes de conquista.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, la clase había acabado y todos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas para retirarse, todos a excepción de Dib al que Zim sólo vio salir corriendo.

Caminó hasta su base como siempre, al entrar esperaba encontrar algún desastre hecho por Gir pero todo estaba en calma. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se fue a la cocina para dirigirse a su laboratorio a través del conducto del bote de basura. Una vez ahí miró satisfecho los monitores comprobando que su reciente experimento se mantenía estable, era cuestión de días para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

-¡INTRUSO! – Alertó su computadora mientras desplegaba frente a él el monitor que mostraba el campo de gnomos. Zim miró curioso al notar que no se veía nada en escena, ni los gnomos se movían.

-¿Es una broma?- Preguntó a su computadora mientras desplegaba otra serie de monitores frente a él que mostraban todo el diámetro del patio delantero, una vez más no vio nada, ni siquiera ardillas.

-No amo, estoy seguro de que algo violó el perímetro.

-Bien… ¡GIR ven enseguida al laboratorio!...

-¡GIR!- No obtuvo respuesta, finalmente sacó el comunicador de su PAK e intentó llamarlo, una vez más no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Qué acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo? - Se dirigió con fastidio al ascensor, iría a comprobar el perímetro el mismo, de seguro GIR se había largado a alguna fiesta como acostumbraba o estaría en algún puesto de comida chatarra, suponía más bien lo primero porque no le había contestado, probablemente por el ruido de la música.

-¡Llévame a la casa!- Salió por el inodoro y se encaminó hasta la entrada, abrió lo puerta de golpe esperando encontrarse con alguna sorpresa, pero como era de esperarse no encontró nada extraño todo en calma.

-Extraño, muy extraño- Dijo en voz baja antes de gritar su siguiente orden y cerrar la puerta -¡Computadora! Creo que tu sistema de vigilancia está fallando… ¡Inicia el escaneo en busca de errores!

-Pero amo- Trató de defenderse…

-¡No cuestiones a Zim!- Gritó furioso a la computadora que no le quedó de otra más que acatar lo que se le pedía. El Irken estaba consciente de que dicho procedimiento dejaría vulnerable su base al menos el tiempo que durara el escaneo del sistema, puesto que precisamente sería el sistema de seguridad el que estaría en reparación, una hora aproximadamente.

Volvió a su laboratorio, suficientes distracciones era hora de trabajar. Comenzó a revisar sus últimas notas para estar seguro de como proceder, en eso estaba cuando se sintió observado.

Trató de ignorarlo y continuar pero la sensación se hizo más fuerte, miró a su alrededor con sumo cuidado pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Miró el monitor que mostraba el avance del escaneo, apenas llevaba un 15 por ciento completado, maldijo por lo bajo.

Sintió sus antenas vibrar debajo de su peluca, había escuchado movimiento estaba seguro de ello. Se mantuvo alerta, nuevamente sintió sus antenas vibrar.

-¡No lo harás Dib!- Sacó apenas los extremos de las patas biónicas superiores de su PAK y disparó un rayo de plasma hacia una de las paredes.

Enseguida pudo ver a Dib, había logrado rozar con su rayo un dispositivo en su espalda, lo suficiente para afectar su funcionamiento, aparentemente un nuevo sistema de camuflaje.

-¡No me detendrás Zim! Tengo fotos de tus experimentos humanos y de tu laboratorio- Decía esto mientras se movía con agilidad hacia el ascensor, esa sería su huida

-¡No esta vez!... ¡No lo harás! - Gritó furioso sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, afinó su puntería y se adelantó a su siguiente movimiento, disparó su rayo una vez más hacia una de los tubos del techo, este se desprendió y cayó sobre el humano frustrando su escape. Sólo hubo silencio.

Se acercó hasta el humano, el tubo era pesado y le había caído encima; había algo de sangre en su enorme cabeza y permanecía inmóvil. Le hizo un escaneo rápido, la herida no era grave y tan sólo se encontraba inconsciente. Consideró seguro retirar el tubo para esto se ayudó con las extremidades biónicas de su PAK.

-Estúpido Humano… ¡Victoria para Zim! – Gritó orgulloso al tiempo que alzaba los puños y una de sus extremidades biónicas pisaba fuerte la cámara fotográfica hasta destruirla.

Su festejo duró poco, miró de nuevo al humano y la misma pregunta que se había hecho horas atrás volvió a su mente… ¿Por qué no lo había matado? , pudo dispararle directamente y acabar con su vida, bueno… ¿Por qué no acabar con su vida ahora? Quizá podría poner sus débiles órganos humanos sobre su mesa de autopsias o realizar un experimento sumamente doloroso con él. Sí, era buena idea.

Lo levantó sin mucha delicadeza y se sorprendió al sentirlo pesado, recordó el dispositivo en su espalda y lo retiró; lo examinaría más tarde. Se alzó en sus extremidades biónicas y llevó al humano a otra parte del laboratorio, ahí lo colocó en una silla reclinable, manipuló los controles para que esta se inclinara hacia atrás dejando a Dib recostado completamente a su "disposición", esa sería su mesa, el humano seguía inconsciente con la cabeza de lado, Zim contempló su rostro que era iluminado por una tenue luz violeta.

-Bien, empezaré sacando tu corazón- Zim estaba satisfecho, al fin tenía al humano como siempre había querido, vulnerable y a su merced. Tenía pensado hacerle tantas cosas, tantos experimentos, se preguntaba por qué no lo había hecho antes, por qué le había permitido llegar tan lejos tantas veces. Pero no más, le enseñaría una lección definitiva, Dib jamás desearía volver a entrometerse en sus cosas, en sus planes y mucho menos en su base.

Tomó una de las herramientas que se encontraba al lado de algunas otras sobre una charola metálica, esta asemejaba la forma de un escalpelo. La acercó lentamente al pecho de Dib, con gran precisión cortó su playera dejando al descubierto el blanco pecho del chico. Este se movió un poco, Zim no prestó atención a sus movimientos, se concentró en observar la anatomía del humano. Colocó su mano enguantada sobre su pecho, sintiendo su respiración, este subía y bajaba con ritmo, observó sus pezones que se habían endurecido cuando tuvieron contacto directo con el aire. Dib susurró algo incomprensible o quizá nuevamente no le había prestado atención.

Nuevamente sintió sus antenas vibrar bajo la peluca, esta vez en busca de un aroma, retiró la peluca y sus lentillas, arrojó su disfraz al piso sin cuidado alguno, se acercó al humano dejando que sus antenas lo exploraran desde su cabeza , bajando por su pecho…

-¡El humano no apesta!… al menos no de forma desagradable como los demás- Afirmó Zim sorprendido mientras sus antenas continuaban con su exploración, la piel era suave y se veía… tentadora, luego ese aroma…Finalmente no pudo contenerse, dejo que su lengua serpenteante hiciera contacto con la piel del chico, desde su pecho hasta su cuello.

-Ahhhhh- Ante el cosquilleo Dib salió de la inconsciencia soltando un grito, se asustó enormemente al ver los brillantes ojos carmesí que le miraban, el extraño objeto que Zim sostenía, su pecho descubierto. Trató de levantarse suponiendo que las intenciones del extraterrestre no eran nada buenas pero una vez más el Irken se le adelantó, se subió sobre él y lo sostuvo por pies y brazos con las extremidades de su PAK. Finalmente dejó caer su peso sentándose en su entrepierna. Dib seguía forcejeando bajo Zim inutilmente, finalmente se detuvo al sentir un cosquilleo en su zona sur, su pequeño esfuerzo había logrado una interesante fricción. El calor se le subió a las mejillas, miró al Irken que igual permanecía inmóvil mirando hacia abajo, aparentemente Zim también se había percatado de esa "interesante fricción".

Comenzó a moverse esta vez él sobre Dib buscando de nuevo esa sensación, una gran y siniestra sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del Invasor…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Espero sea de su agrado, decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos para que no quedara muy largo. Correcto, el siguiente trae el Lemon, dejen su comentario, me harán feliz y lo subiré con gusto. Ahora me retiro a dibujar algo para esta historia ¡Saludos! _


	2. Lección Asimilada

_Ehmm… Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, se suponía actualizaría ayer pero tuve contratiempos a lo largo de esta semana. Entre el nacimiento de mi bello sobrino, mi hijo Tobo que se enfermó gravemente de la garganta y el veterinario que no aparecía y luego que no llegaba… Bueno ya se imaginarán el caos, pero finalmente aquí está la actualización y extendí el Lemon esperando no me odien tanto. _

_No está de más aclarar de nueva cuenta que no soy capaz de imaginar a Zim con órganos reproductores humanos, yo apoyo la idea del miembro retráctil, tiene más sentido debo decir, después de todo… ¡Es un alienígena! _

* * *

_Jade- Muchas gracias por tu comentario y los ánimos, espero sea de tu agrado esta continuación. _

_Riuke Kyodaine- Jajaja me hiciste reír mucho XD, y lamento la tardanza debes odiarme, espero el Lemon lo recompense todo _

_Miyuri Uchiha- Me hace feliz que piensen que soy una gran escritora enserio, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, yo también quiero Lemon jeje_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2. Lección Asimilada**

El calor se le subió a las mejillas, miró al Irken que igual permanecía inmóvil mirando hacia abajo, aparentemente Zim también se había percatado de esa "interesante fricción".

Comenzó a moverse esta vez él sobre Dib buscando de nuevo esa sensación, una gran y siniestra sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del Invasor. Dib estaba aterrado, miraba a todas partes buscando algo con qué defenderse, se negaba a moverse siquiera pues sabía que sólo contribuiría a la excitación del alíen y… a la suya propia aunque le costara admitirlo.

-Ahhgh- Gimió Zim ahogadamente, casi fue imperceptible a los oídos del humano, claramente se reprimía. De pronto se detuvo, pero seguía sentado en su entrepierna, parecía pensativo y ¿distraído?

Dib aprovechó la oportunidad y en un rápido intento logró votarse a Zim de encima quien se precipitó al suelo pero cual reflejos de felino cayó en cuclillas. Dib que seguía aturdido por el golpe del tubo, a duras penas había logrado incorporarse y avanzar unos tres metros cuando se topó de frente con una de las extremidades biónicas de Zim; la cual lo aventó con tal fuerza que logró lanzarlo por el aire, sacarle el mismo y hacerle caer abruptamente en donde se encontraba en un principio. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando el Irken nuevamente se subió sobre él y lo sostuvo de nueva cuenta con sus patas biónicas. Eso ya era el colmo.

-¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame estúpido bicho del espacio!- Gritó Dib sacudiéndose violentamente debajo del Irken, a Zim no le desagradó eso en lo más mínimo y comenzó a moverse al contrario de Dib básicamente masturbándose contra él… Oh sí, ahí estaba de nuevo esa deliciosa sensación pero intensificada.

-No…- Dijo en voz casi inaudible congelándose nuevamente, ahora Dib parecía estar consciente de a dónde quería llegar Zim , no quería creerlo pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente el Irken pretendía llegar más lejos que eso, sentía su rostro arder debido al fuerte sonrojo.

-¿Te gusta esto verdad humano?- Preguntó Zim al notar dicho sonrojo y sus labios apretados, él en cambio mantenía su sonrisa de superioridad la cual se desvaneció al percatarse de que el chico ya no se movía, por eso se había descuidado momentos atrás, se preguntaba si sería posible sentir más placer y se había dado cuenta de que sólo cuando Dib se movía también, aquello se sentía terriblemente delicioso.

-Muévete de nuevo- Ordenó serio esperando el chico acatara la orden, pero Dib sólo le miraba con enojo tratando de dejarle en claro que no cooperaría.

-Bien…- Retiró el guante de su mano derecha el cual cayó al piso junto al instrumento quirúrgico que asemejaba un escalpelo, el cual había caído junto con Zim en el primer intento de escape de Dib.

Tragó saliva al observar por primera vez esa mano desenguantada, de color verde, con tres dedos que terminaban en unas muy afiladas garras, obviamente el instrumento que ahora yacía en el piso no era del todo necesario. Con un movimiento rápido Zim pasó sus garras sobre su blanco pecho rasgando la piel con facilidad, dejando 3 líneas verticales no muy profundas pero sí muy dolorosas que sangraban.

-¿Te moverás?- Preguntó Zim divertido al ver la cara de terror de Dib, lamió la sangre de sus garras con su lengua, le gustaba el sabor metálico que tenía ese líquido carmesí. El chico no respondía, miraba la herida en su pecho que no dejaba de sangrar. ¡Zaz! Un segundo zarpazo en su estómago, esta vez no pudo reprimir un grito. Más sangre, mucha más sangre saliendo de sus nuevas heridas.

-La siguiente será directo a tu cuello, humano idiota- Escupió Zim con un deje de desprecio acariciando delicadamente con sus garras la piel de esa zona ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso?, moriría desangrado, no quería morir todavía y menos de esa forma.

-¡Jajajajaja!- Estalló en risa el alienígena al sentir como Dib comenzaba a mover sus caderas lentamente y con un poco de esfuerzo, pues la posición no favorecía mucho. Al notarlo Zim se apoyó en su lastimado estómago para comenzar a moverse él también.

-Oh sí…mmm- Ahí estaba esa sensación que le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo en su Squeedly-spooch, ninguno de los dos usaba jeans por lo que la delgada tela de sus pantalones les dejaba sentir la intimidad del otro, Zim podía sentir perfectamente el pene de Dib mientras se rozaba contra el, sentía como se ponía duro con cada estimulante roce. Prestó atención ahora a las expresiones de Dib para ver si también lo estaba disfrutando aunque al juzgar por lo caliente y duro que se estaba poniendo aquello en su entrepierna suponía que sí. Si bien no sabía mucho del acto de reproducción de los terrícolas, si había investigando algo respecto a su anatomía, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía Dib entre las piernas y tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba, aunque anteriormente no le había prestado atención a aquella información, ahora era el momento de hacerlo.

El humano tenía la cabeza de lado mirando hacia otra parte, su respiración era agitada, sí, pero más que placer parecía sentir dolor, mucho dolor de hecho. Miró donde estaban sus manos y notó lo mucho que sangraban las heridas que le había hecho, se detuvo y retiró sus manos de la zona, se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a rozar su lengua en las heridas de su estómago, la pasaba lentamente disfrutando del sabor. Dib ahora le miraba, hubiera deseado poder propiciarle una paliza al alienígena y salir de ahí corriendo, pero no se atrevía, desgraciadamente ya había comprobado que su débil cuerpo humano no podía hacer nada contra los aditamentos prácticamente naturales de aquél alienígena… su fuerza superior, su agilidad, sus poderosas patas biónicas y sobre todo… sus letales garras.

Salió de sus pensamientos al percatarse de que el dolor en su abdomen se había ido, ahora sentía un delicado cosquilleo en la zona, así es, la lengua de Zim le hacía un poco de cosquillas. El alienígena se enderezó y observó la herida al igual que Dib, esta seguía ahí pero ya no sangraba más, ni dolía. Observó su pecho, este aún sangraba y se había puesto de un tono rojo, sin mencionar el terrible ardor que sentía.

-¿Duele cierto?- Preguntó Zim presionando intencionalmente logrando un auténtico quejido de dolor por parte del humano.

-Tú maldito Irken des…-No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir esa suave lengua en su pecho, Zim lamía lascivamente las heridas mientras el dolor y la incomodidad le abandonaban poco a poco.

-¡Ahhhh!… Por Mercurio… - Gimió al sentir la lengua rozar sus pezones, su larga lengua ¿Qué tan larga era esa cosa? se preguntó al sentirla ahora recorrer su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron aterrados al ver que la mano sin guante se dirigía a uno de sus pezones, pero para su sorpresa Zim jugaba con este sin hacerle daño alguno, por el contrario la sensación era muy agradable.

-Por Saturno ¿En qué estás pensando?- Se regañó a sí mismo captando la atención de Zim que dejo lo que estaba haciendo, definitivamente debía dejar de hablar sólo.

-¡Pensaba en enseñarte una lección, humano cabezón… UNA LECCIÓN DE RUINA, para que nunca más vuelvas a meterte con el grandioso Ziiim!

-¡Que no estoy cabezón! Y… yo… y- yo lo he entendido, tu plan funcionó, déjame ir ahora y no volveré a molestarte- Dib esperaba que fuera suficiente para Zim, le estaba dando la razón después de todo, tomando en cuenta lo orgulloso que ese Irken era tal vez eso sería suficiente.

-Claro que mi plan funcionó ¡Yo Soy Zim! pero la lección apenas ha comenzado- Dicho esto retiró unos segundos sus extremidades biónicas para sujetarlo por las muñecas con sus propias manos apretando fuertemente, lesionando un poco la piel con sus garras descubiertas.

Lo único que pudo hacer Dib fue abrir sus ojos como platos al sentir que las patas biónicas de Zim le destrozaban la ropa, su gabardina fue la primera en quedar hecha añicos, sus botas fueron destrozadas, su pantalón quedó hecho girones en el piso de igual forma.

-¡Zim no lo hagas!- Dijo casi en suplica al sentir como el Irken ahora sostenía sus muñecas con una sola mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su miembro sobre su ropa interior, lo único que lo cubría ahora eran sus boxers. Zim lo ignoró, lo acariciaba despacio en un agarre firme mientras lo sentía endurecerse a su máximo entre su mano, estaba tan duro.

-Ahhh, hmmm- Gimió Dib sin poder contenerse, jamás había sido acariciado de esa forma… al menos no por una mano que no fuera la suya, se sentía tan bien.

A Zim le gustaban los suaves gemidos que emitía el humano, su curiosidad aumentó, se quitó su playera rápidamente y volvió a sujetarlo, Dib pudo apreciar el hermoso cuerpo que tenía sobre si, esa piel verde que lucía tan suave, era más delgado que él pero esbelto y estilizado, miró un poco más abajo percatándose de un bulto en su pantalón, observó como Zim dirigía ahí su mano y comenzaba a acariciarse sobre la ropa, se estaba masturbando sobre él ofreciéndole una vista privilegiada. Retiró su otro guante y Dib se quedó boquiabierto cuando Zim metió su mano dentro de su pantalón acariciándose directamente, definitivamente estaba masturbándose. Tenía un suave color púrpura sobre su rostro, supuso que estaba sonrojado, sentía en su cuello la respiración agitada del extraterrestre y no pudo evitar sentir morbo ante eso.

Sí, Zim tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que sentía el Dib cuando lo tocaba ahí, que sentía que le provocaba gemir de esa forma, ahora lo entendía. Los papeles se voltearon, esta vez era el Dib el que miraba curioso y con detenimiento, más específicamente a su entrepierna. Soltó sus muñecas y se puso de píe a su lado guardando sus extremidades nuevamente.

-Intenta algo y créeme que no dudaré en acabar con tu asquerosa vida, Dib-gusano- Advirtió amenazante mostrando las mortales garras de ambas manos. Dib miró su pecho, su estómago, sus ropas destrozadas, sabía que Zim hablaba enserio. De pronto unas luces blancas se encendieron obligando a Dib a cerrar los ojos, se había acostumbrado a la tenue luz.

-Escaneo al 100 %... completado…. Seguridad activada… funcionando correctamente…- Informó la computadora, Zim se molestó un poco por la interrupción pero le alegraba saber que todo estaba en orden o al menos eso creía.

-Intruso detectado… Dib Membrana…no es una amenaza…escaneando pareja de apareamiento… macho… compatibilidad con la raza Irken… apareamiento posible… imposible la reproducción – Informó la computadora que había captado las señales que le enviaba el PAK de Zim, luego de esto todo quedó en silencio.

Zim se quedó pensativo ante lo dicho, ¿De verdad estaba pensando en "aparearse" con Dib? … un ser de una raza inferior, un humano, su peor enemigo desde que había llegado a la Tierra. Volteó a ver a Dib que parecía shockeado o algo así, yacía sentado en la improvisada mesa de operaciones sujetando sus piernas contra su pecho, se veía delicioso… ¿Apareamiento posible? … ¿Con el humano?...O sí ¡Claro que lo haría!

Retiró sus pantalones dejando al descubierto sus genitales. Dib salió de su shock y quedó asombrado, debía admitir que varias veces se había preguntado si el Irken tendría pene o algo por el estilo, debía admitir que Zim siempre le había parecido hermoso, a él le encantaba lo extraño, lo diferente… y vaya que Zim lo era. Eso entre sus piernas era su pene no podría ser otra cosa… duro, húmedo, aproximadamente del mismo largo que el suyo, cilíndrico y terminaba en una delgada punta.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenía a Zim haciéndole compañía entre sus piernas. Nuevamente se masturbaba, no pudo evitar comenzar a tocarse a sí mismo igual que el Irken lo hacía descubriendo para esto su pene erecto. Zim observaba cómo lo hacía Dib, jamás se había masturbado así que prefirió prestar atención a lo que el humano hacía, seguía el ritmo de su mano, ambos se masturbaban frente al otro.

-Ahhh ahhhh- Gimió al fin Zim abiertamente ante el placer que eso le producía.

Dib se aventuró esta vez, se acercó más al Irken sin pensar lo que haría a continuación, ver a Zim gimiendo, jadeando… era demasiado. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, sin pedir permiso tomó el miebro del Irken junto con el suyo y comenzó a masturbarlos juntos, mientras su miembro se rozaba con el del extraterrestre, esa sí que era una fricción placentera.

-Maldito alienígenahhh … Ahh… - Gimió Dib mientras movía su mano frenéticamente y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sabía que estaba apunto de eyacular. Zim continuaba gimiendo ¡Por Irk! Eso era terriblemente placentero. Mantenía sus manos apoyadas a los costados sin perder de vista ninguna de las expresiones del humano.

-Ziiiim…. Ziiiiiim… AHHHH- Gimió fuertemente mientras sentía como su semen caliente escurría entre sus manos y sus miembros. Zim se estremeció ante la sensación, aquél líquido… semen según recordaba, que resbalaba por su miembro era muy parecido al de él. ¿Tan rápido se había corrido el humano? … él aún necesitaba alcanzar su orgasmo.

-Date la vuelta- Ordenó Zim fríamente esperando lo obedeciera, Dib no comprendía exactamente por qué debía hacerlo hasta que vio a Zim jalar su miembro, entonces la realidad le golpeó en la cara… Zim estaba terminando de sacar su órgano, el cual era retráctil ¿De qué tamaño era esa cosa?

-Dije que te dieras la vuelta Dib… ¡El Gran Zim te lo ordena!

-No… pensarás penetrarme con eso… ¿Cierto?- Dib trató de retroceder, le calculaba unos 20 cm a esa cosa, ya no le importaba lo que acababa de pasar, sólo quería salir de ahí en ese momento ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Trató de levantarse a toda prisa, ya ni siquiera recordaba las garras de Zim hasta que sintió cómo estás se le clavaban en el tobillo impidiendo su huida.

-Claro que sí Dib-mono… esa es la idea- Respondió con seriedad mientras lo jalaba hacia sí, Dib trataba de retroceder, se retorcía, de verdad quería irse. Zim le arrancó los boxers o los desgarró más bien dejándolo ahora sí completamente vulnerable. Estaba complacido, el chico era un buen ejemplar de su especie sino es que lo mejor. Realmente le agradaba la idea de poseerlo.

-¡Zim no quiero hacerlo!- Gritó asustado al ver la manera en que el Irken le miraba.

-Primero me provocas… y luego quieres irte…. ¿Sabes cuántos darían lo que fuera por tener sexo con el grandioso Zim? Son muy pocos los que han tenido ese privilegio. Soy un Irken, no encontrarás mejor raza en todo el universo y… no soy cualquier Irken ¡Soy un Invasor! Muchos darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar ¡Dib apestoso!

Dib se quedó ahí recostado, con tantas emociones encontradas. Estaba a punto de perder la virginidad con su némesis el cual no era virgen, acababa de dejárselo muy claro. Zim nunca se había masturbado pero conocía muy bien el coito… además era un invasor… sí, eso estaba a punto de quedarle claro.

Zim lo obligó a voltearse y a separar las piernas sin importarle sus quejas, lo tenía perfectamente sujetado de los talones mientras se disponía a meter su lengua en su entrada. Dib temblaba ligeramente mientras sentía la fina y extraña lengua rozarle y finalmente penetrarle con lentitud. Era incómodo y doloroso al principio, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la sensación, a la vez trataba de reprimir cualquier quejido, trataría de conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba… si es que después de esa violación le quedaba algo.

Se tensó al sentir el movimiento de Zim y la punta de su miembro colocarse en su entrada lista para invadirlo. Lo penetró despacio, al principio no dolía, era solo la punta, la delgada punta… pero conforme Zim fue introduciendo su miembro el dolor le pareció insoportable.

-Hmmm que estrecho- Gimió Zim a su oído una vez que había entrado por completo, sin moverse todavía. Le abrazaba por la espalda mientras sentía el miembro palpitar dentro suyo, él permanecía tenso ojos, labios y puños fuertemente apretados, con la respiración agitada, el culo adolorido al igual que las entrañas y su espalda, había sentido a Zim arañarle mientras entraba en él, sentía los hilillos de sangre escurrir desde su espalda y resbalar por sus costillas hasta caer.

Entonces lo sintió, Zim comenzó a moverse, penetrándole despacio. Dib no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas en un llanto silencioso, dolía, dolía bastante. Zim continuaba en lo suyo, montándolo, aumentando sus embestidas tanto en velocidad como fuerza.

-¡ZIM BASTA!- Gritó Dib aturdido por el dolor aunque este pasaba a ser placentero, esa misma mezcla de emociones le aturdía.

-Diiib… Ahh Dib- Gimió ZIm desacelerando un poco, bajando el ritmo. Tomando el pene de Dib en su mano para masturbarlo, para relajarlo, su miembro respondió casi de inmediato poniéndose tan duro como le era posible.

-Ahhh… ahhhh…mmh- Comenzó a gemir sin poder evitarlo, ese nuevo ritmo que llevaba Zim era increíblemente placentero, su mano masturbándole, la respiración del Irken en su nuca.

-¿Quieres que me detenga...? Dib- Preguntó Zim en un tono sensual acariciando sus testículos y finalmente presionando la punta de su miembro logrando sacarle más gemidos de placer.

-Yo…- No podía pensar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su visión se nublaba, cuanto placer.

-Dime…- Le susurró de nuevo mientras pasaba su lengua por su cara suavemente.

-No Ziim… ahh… no … continuáhh… hazlo- Casi suplicó Dib comenzando a mover sus caderas para hacer que el miembro de Zim entrara y saliera de su ano.

Zim no se hizo el de rogar, volvió a embestir a Dib con fuerza y rapidez, adentro y afuera una y otra vez sin dejar de masturbarlo, ambos gemían descontroladamente cerca del final. Zim dio en el punto clave logrando que Dib soltara un sonoro gemido y se descargara por completo.

Continuó penetrándolo causándole un segundo orgasmo al chico amante de lo paranormal, Zim también se vino esta vez con una última estocada, descargando su "semen" dentro del humano, clavando sus dientes en su hombro tratando de ahogar un gemido, lesionándolo gravemente.

-AHHHHH- Gritó Dib tanto de dolor como de placer desplomándose por completo. Zim cayó con él, salió de su interior y lo observó unos instantes, estaba casi inconsciente había perdido mucha sangre a causa de sus nuevas heridas… el talón, su espalda, los hombros.

Lo volteó boca arriba sin delicadeza alguna, había sacado nuevamente las patas mecánicas de su PAK, podía verlo entre sombras, al borde del desmayo, esos ojos carmesí, esa sonrisa cruel dirigida a él ¿Acaso iba a matarlo?.. Así sin más…

-Se acabó el juego humano… espero aprendieras la lección…- Fue lo último que escuchó decir a Zim antes de que todo quedara en sombras…

Es el fin…

….

….

….

-¡Es Lunes Genio! Arréglate y baja a desayunar ¡AHORA!– Gritó Gaz del otro lado de la puerta mientras agarraba a puñetazos a la misma.

Despertó sobresaltado con un dolor de cabeza impresionante y el corazón al borde de un paro, sólo su hermana podría despertarlo tan "amablemente". Escuchó a Gaz alejarse y decidió que era mala idea hacerla esperar. Se levantó de la cama adolorido… esperen, se levantó de la cama ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Corrió hacia el baño mientras dejaba el pijama en el camino, ni siquiera recordaba haberse ido a dormir y mucho menos haberse puesto ese pijama. Se miró al espejo buscando las heridas en su pecho y abdomen, pero no había ni una marca siquiera, revisó sus talones… nada… pero entonces, se miró de espaldas al espejo observando detenidamente, tenía 3 cicatrices verticales de cada lado, cerca de los hombros.

-Zim- Susurró mientras una amplia sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Entonces Zim no lo había asesinado después de todo.

En efecto, el Invasor lo había llevado de vuelta al laboratorio, curado sus heridas, pero dejando un pequeño recordatorio de su encuentro, esas cicatrices eran prueba de ello. Finalmente, después de curarlo le había colocado esas ropas, llevado a su casa y depositado en su cama aún inconsciente…

Dib se arregló, desayunó y salió corriendo de su casa a pesar de que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela, media hora exactamente. Se desvió del camino hacia la escuela para tomar el de la casa de Zim, una vez ahí se detuvo frente al patio de gnomos y respiró profundo listo para luchar contra ellos pero para su sorpresa estos no lo atacaron. Se quedó de pie ante la puerta de la base y se armó de valor antes de tocar.

-¡Hola Mary!- Saludó Gir alegremente vistiendo su disfraz de perro.

-Hola Gir, ya te dije que me llamo Dib no Mary…

-¿Qué haces aquí Humano?- Preguntó Zim que salía de la cocina bebiendo una soda Irken, Gir ya había salido corriendo detrás de la señora que vendía maquillaje.

-Y-Yo….- Trataba de articular nervioso ante la severa mirada del Invasor.

-Creí que había quedado claro… ¿No aprendiste la lección?- Preguntó Zim con su expresión seria.

-¡No! creo que no me quedó claro… tal vez quieras darme esa lección de nuevo-Dijo Dib seguro y amenazante aunque algo nervioso por dentro al no saber cuál sería la respuesta del invasor. Debía admitir que tenía miedo a un rechazo por parte de este.

Zim no argumentó nada, simplemente sonrío ante la idea… él sí había aprendido una lección, a partir de ahora no podía vivir sin ese humano. SU HUMANO.

**~FIN**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer mi primer Fic ZADR y darle una oportunidad. Espero haya sido de su agrado, yo en lo personal disfruté escribiendo esto y leyendo sus comentarios. Por cierto, no olviden dejar un comentario para saber si les ha gustado o de plano abandono los Fics de IZ y me dedico a otra cosa XD _

_Sino en todo caso nos andamos leyendo en otro Fic ¡Saludos! _

_~Herz_

* * *

_Miyuri Uchiha - Muchas gracias por leer y comentar claro está, me alegra que no te decepcionara el Lemon, lo escribí con cariño y perversión para ustedes.  
_


End file.
